


Степа, Степочка, Степаша

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019



Series: Мини G - PG-13 [12]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019
Summary: Счастье жить в Союзе-АУ; нежная и страстная любовь к стране и работе.





	Степа, Степочка, Степаша

Сегодня у Степана был первый рабочий день.

Документы он принес заранее, сдал их бойким девчонкам из кадров, вогнавшим его в краску («Гляньте, девочки, молодого кадра принимаем!» ), получил запись в книжку колхозника.

А сегодня он пошел сразу на мехдвор, чтобы уже наконец-то начать свою трудовую деятельность после успешного окончания института.

Напутствовал его на утреннем собрании рабочего коллектива сам председатель, человек, кажется, дельный и толковый, хоть слегка косоглазый и смурной. Принял Степу Николай Иосифович с радостью, возложив обучение нового работника на одного из лучших механизаторов-комбайнеров. 

— А Бак тебе все расскажет, он товарищ старательный, — председатель махнул парню всего на пару лет старше Степы и, вновь уставившись на Степана, продолжил: — Такого же старания, внимательности и желания трудиться мы, как представители всего сельского хозяйства нашего государства, вправе — и будем — требовать и от тебя! — Председатель кивнул и тепло улыбнулся. Степа понял, что, кажется, к работе здесь подходят со всей серьезностью и ответственностью, что пришлось ему по душе.

Немного нервничая, но все же с нетерпением ожидая начала работы, Степа последовал за Баком. Пока тот водил Степу по мехдвору, успел все на свете рассказать, показать и проинструктировать. Выведал, что Степа к ним пришел после аграрно-технического, даже догадался, что с выбором профессии подсказала мама. Хороший вообще оказался этот парень, Бак, веселый и компанейский.

— Здорово, Степашка, что тебя к нам направили! У нас хозяйство большое, почти передовое, недаром «Красная звезда» назвали, рабочим рукам особенно рады, тем более что лето, самая рабочая пора. Вот поедешь со мной на уборку грубых кормов — посмотришь. А там подучишься в рабочем коллективе. Кстати, о рабочем коллективе!

— Видишь, стоит, лестницу к комбайну прикручивает — это Борик. Он хоть и серьезный бывает, неординарного характера — как говорится, солнышко и урожай растит, и в голову бьет. Но просто образцовый товарищ. И на посевной, и в механизации, и в слесарно-ремонтных работах, так что обращайся, если что. Только имя свое он не любит, Бориком лучше не зови, — Бак продолжал рассказывать, а Степа вдруг осознал, что все это время с интересом слушал что про звездное хозяйство, что про Борика.

Бориком оказался загорелый до черноты, вспотевший и чем-то недовольный мужчина в самом расцвете сил.

— Ой, а я так и не представился! Вот ты, Степаша, — Бак переспросил имя-отчество Степы, — вот ты — Степан Григорьевич, — он поиграл бровями, выжидая паузу. А меж тем Степе с самого начала хотелось узнать, что за полное имя у Бака.

— А я — Баррикад Евгеньевич, рад знакомству! — Бак (как выяснилось, Баррикад) горделиво и вместе с тем насмешливо выпятил грудь. Степа был очень растерян такими новостями, поэтому выпалил:

— Баррикад? Правда? Что за имя-то такое, не советское даже, а как у рыцаря какого-нибудь!

— Да Баррикад — очень даже советское, обижаете, товарищ! Вот!

И Бак-Баррикад расправил плечи и начал звучно и напевно, на манер гимна или пионерского стиха, декламировать:

«Мы дети великой и гордой Отчизны,  
Нас много — отважных и верных ребят,   
Мы не пожалеем для Родины жизни,  
Врагов победим с высоты баррикад!»

— Баррикад! — внушительно и степенно повторил Бак. Возникла многозначительная пауза, которую, впрочем, он сразу же стал заполнять: — И вот, так как Борик у нас уже есть, — Степа невольно перевел взгляд на выгоревшего, будто из одних мышц и костей состоящего, красивого хмурого Борика, — то меня можно звать просто Бак. Да и полное имя — это слишком торжественно, что ли. А вообще, это мама выбирала, а она истинная пролетарка и комсомолка, так что остается его только любить. Ты еще даже не знаешь, какие у нее надои! Я вас познакомлю, ты ей точно понравишься! — Бак, залихватски подмигнув Степе, внезапно вернулся к теме имен и продолжил:

— Ну что, и кто сказал, что имя не советское? Даже ученый такой есть, известный физик! — Бак приподнял бровь и прищурил глаз, пристально следя за реакцией Степана.

Степа, конечно, невероятно смутился, краска стыда плеснула на щеки: еще бы, умудрился назвать советского товарища какой-то чужестранной нерусью. Степа попытался извиниться, сказать, что не хотел обидеть, но выдал что-то вроде «Жаль, что в Баррикадах я не силен», смешался и совсем запунцовел.

Бак прятал улыбку. Возможно, извинения все же были приняты благосклонно. А Степе даже стало капельку завидно: он никак не мог припомнить про себя ни одного такого хорошего и ладного стихотворения. 

А Бак продолжал описывать радужные перспективы:

— Будешь ты у нас, Степан, на полях богатство нашей большой страны собирать. А постараешься, — голос его стал таким интригующим, будто он что-то из-под полы предлагал купить, — дадим тебе трактор новый, «Белорус» — они у нас нарасхват и только для передовиков производства. Да, заготовка грубых кормов — это тебе не цветочки рисовать, Степашка. А ты, часом, не рисуешь на досуге? — Бак внезапно смог вовлечь Степу в диалог, хотя тот уже был уверен, что Бак мог разговорить кого угодно. Получив на вопрос о рисовании неловкий положительный ответ, Бак посмотрел на Степу уже внимательнее: — Рисуй, конечно! Стенгазету нам к годовщине Великой революции нарисуешь. Да и зазнобу свою на праздник можно портретом порадовать. Степаша, а девушка у тебя есть?

Степе пришлось в очередной раз краснеть и признаваться, что нет. Но как такому не признаешься?

Бак на мгновение стал невероятно серьезен, выговаривая громким шепотом:

— Степа. Если что, или если сложно, то я готов, — увесисто, как припечатав, продолжил: — Помочь! С поиском доброй и работящей дамы сердца, — последнюю часть предложения Бак будто оттарабанил, а теперь пристально и молчаливо разглядывал Степины глаза.

— Да нет, не нужно, я пока... мне не надо пока. Спасибо! — Ох уж это летнее солнце. Так легко припекает голову, а еще легче покрывает щеки румянцем. 

Степа до этого даже не задумывался, почему у него нет девушки. Как-то не хотелось, что ли. Да и не засматривался он на них пока. Наверное, настанет еще эта пора, а пока он просто наблюдал за Баком. 

Запоминающийся и цепляющий взгляд был у Бака. Заросший, правда, он весь был, как чужак из неведомой страны, влажные от пота пряди липли к коже. А Степу почему-то тянуло на них любоваться. Ну и глупости в горячую от духоты голову лезли.

Любопытно, а у него девушка есть?

Будто уловив отголосок чужой мысли, Бак признался:

— А у меня тоже никого нет. Видишь, как мы похожи! Нужно держаться вместе, чтоб не потеряться среди счастливых пар и любящих сердец, — улыбнулся Бак.

Степа улыбнулся в ответ, хотя совсем не думал, что они похожи.

Бак видный, красивый, загорелый, как подрумяненный бохан хлеба. Степе было бы интересно попробовать его нарисовать. А на левой руке (забавно) загар был чуть темнее — видимо, сидел в кабине, подставив под солнце руку. Бак заметил интерес Степы и помахал руками, выставляя для обозрения.

— Солнце! Ты у нас, Степашка, и сам не заметишь, как загоришь. Вот, глянь, одна рука лучше другой! — Степа глянул на более темную руку и невольно вместе с Баком засмеялся.

А сам Бак в это время рассматривал Степу и с мягкой, веселой иронией думал, что тот — образцовый Степочка. Худенький, мышцы только наметились, а до института, видно, и вовсе ходил по улицам бледной тщедушной селедкой.

Ничего, тут, на производстве, быстро разгуляется, мышцы наработает, станет красавцем-богатырем.

С первого взгляда — хороший советский мальчик; волосы, как и положено, соломенные, глаза ясные (серьезные и разумные), щеки только бледные, но это поправимо солнцем, сельским воздухом и запахом поля.

Ну как, не мальчик уже, парень, еще пару лет — и девочки будут заглядываться. Рядом с домом Бака у соседки подрастали Маня и Ленька-Леонида. На самого Бака поглядывали, ресницами ветер гоняли, но его сердце, как и у мелкого Степы, было свободно. Может, оно готово было уже заполниться радостью искренней привязанности?

* * *

Первый рабочий день закончился, а Степан потный, распаренный, кожу на плечах и руках огнем пекло — сжег её с непривычки, белую и тонкую.

— Ну как, здорово, Степаш? — спросил Бак между большими глотками воды из бутылки, а после перекинул ее в руки Степе.

— Очень здорово. Невероятно просто! — Он никогда так не уставал, но все равно.

— А дальше еще лучше и интереснее, вот увидишь! Ты у меня, Степаша, настоящим человеком станешь!

Бак хлопнул его по плечу, обнял крепкой темной ладонью и широкой уверенной поступью пошел домой, как человек, что честным трудом заслужил свой отдых.

А Степа смотрел ему вслед и думал: вот это да — не просто советский человек, а упорный, отважный солдат на ниве Родины.

И яркое, светло-золотистое, как запутавшиеся в волосах лучики соломы, чувство росло, теплело, сияло у него в груди.


End file.
